1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for line repair, and more particularly to a system and method for preventing the flow of material through a high pressure line.
When a pressurized pipe ruptures and the supply of contents through the pipe can not be easily or quickly stopped, it becomes necessary to prevent the contents of the pipe from being released into the environment. Such a procedure is typically referred to as “capping” the pipe. With specific regard to underground drilling, the most common means for capping a pipe is to install a plug or dome at the rupture point of the pipe itself, in order to stop the contents of the pipe from escaping into the surrounding environment. However, when working with extreme pressures, such as an oil line used for deep sea drilling and excavation, the pressure of the oil escaping from the narrow confines of a ruptured pipe may be too great for conventional capping techniques.
The present invention, directed to a system and method for capping a high pressure line differs from the conventional art in a number of aspects. The manner by which will become more apparent in the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.